hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Zebra Brothers
Sparky Black and Sparky White are fraternal twin zebra brothers with opposite coloring. Sparky Black is black with greenish-grey stripes and has a big right foot and a small left foot; while Sparky White is white with bluish-grey stripes and has a big left foot and a small right foot. Other than these physical characteristics, it is difficult to tell these bumbling fools apart. They are definitely not the brightest bulbs in the Hidden Kingdom; still, they happily serve as High Roller's lackeys and spies. They used to be Parrot King's students, but he considered them the worst since they never paid attention in class. They deal directly with all animal kings and queens, offering them candy in exchange for their continued allegiance to the evil little tyrant the Zebra Brothers call Master. The boys take a great deal of pride in their close relationship with their Master High Roller, never quite realizing he thinks they are complete idiots (with good reason). They are, however, smart enough to fear his wrath and often find themselves on the receiving end of his bad moods and retribution. They are also smart enough to think of some plans of their own. Their parents are unknown, and it is unclear whether they are the supreme rulers of the Zebras or if there is a Zebra King/Queen. They are the most common villains shown. Usually, when the animal they are with has joined Big Green, they leave in a roll formation to inform High Roller. Powers And Abilities The Zebra brothers can move around quickly by rolling around like a wheel. The Zebra Brothers present no real threat to First Squad unless the moon is full, then they can use their Ghost Lanterns to do all kinds of powerful magic. They can: *Overtake people's minds and give them nightmares, as seen in "Parrot Castle". *Create a shadow monster that absorbs their opponent's abilities, as seen in "Shadow Monster". *Turn people and creatures into their opposite gender, which also turns their personality opposite, as seen in "White Crane". *Make clones of themselves, as seen in "Parrot Castle II". *Use the lanterns to fuse themselves to make a giant monster, as seen in "Scorpion Castle". Since it was on a full moon on New Year's Eve, they used their magic to petrify Mighty Ray's eyes in "The Eyes of Mighty Ray Part 2". *Able to create Zebra Mosquitos to pester Lin Chung, Cheetah King and Queen in "Duckbill Castle". *Summon the Terra Cotta Army in "Terra Cotta Warriors". *Create a Slime Creature as a trecherous response to having Sparky White saved by First Squad in "Animal Collecter". Gallery Highzebra.jpg|The zebra brothers pulling High Roller along Back2back.jpg|Zebra brothers sitting back to back Z11.jpg Photo1327.jpg 328px-Photo3853.jpg|Zebra brothers with lanterns Zebrafootball.jpg|The Zebra Brothers as a football Tangledzebras.jpg|The Zebra Brothers tangled Zebrahorror.jpg|The Zebras Brothers collapsed in horror Sparkybsparkyw.jpg|The Zebra Brothers rolling Zebras4.jpg|The Zebra Brothers creeping in opposite directions Zebra2.jpg Zebra3.jpg Hulazebras .jpg|Zebra brothers dressed as cheerleaders Eagles2.jpg Froggyhighroller.jpg|The Zebra Brothers with High Roller as a frog Treasure.jpg Highrollerzwbrastreasure.jpg Treasurefound.jpg Zebras3.jpg Sneakyzebras.jpg Liftingzebras.jpg Highrollertongue.jpg Belltoeerbalence.jpg|The zebras balancing the bell tower beam Zebras6.jpg Zebras5.jpg|Zebra brothers on eagles Fireworksz.jpg|Zebra brothers with fireworks Pompomzebras.jpg|Zebra brothers with cheerleader pom poms Zebralolly.jpg|The zebra brothers with loads of lollipops Zebras sneaking.png|Zebra brothers sneaking into First Squad's briefing room hero__108_online-1503073.jpg SparkyB.jpg|Sparky Black SparkyW.jpg|Sparky White hero-108-for-press-16-1024.jpg Highrollerzebras.jpg Zebrabooks .jpg Zebra brothers' Ghost Lanterns.png Zebra Brothers original.jpg Zebra Brothers original (1).jpg Zebra Brothers original (2).jpg Zebra Brothers original (3).jpg Zebra Brothers original (4).jpg Zebra Brothers original (5).jpg|Both zebra brothers controlled by Cocky Aliens Zebra Brothers original (6).jpg Zebra Brothers original (7).jpg Zebra Brothers original (8).jpg Zebra Brothers original (9).jpg Zebra Brothers original (10).jpg Photo499.jpg Photo524.jpg Trivia *If their magic is used when a full moon is not present, all spells that were cast previously will be cancelled. *The Zebra brothers opposing colour scheme is a reference to Ying and Yang, the Chinese Symbol for balance. This is made more prominent by the fact that they have actually became a Ying and Yang symbol several times. **Their colour scheme may also be a reference as to the riddle whether zebras are black with white stripes or white is black stripes. *They are amongst the few characters known to have seen ApeTrully without his disguise, when they were all taking language lessons from Parrot King. They evidently have not realized that the Monkey King which they knew and the commander of Big Green are one and the same. *During season 1, they are often given the number 000, presumably so that they would not be confused with heroes. However, certain materials, including an advertisement video, do list them with their proper numbers. Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Highroller's Army Category:Male Characters Category:Main characters Category:Talking Animals Category:Classified Heroes Category:Mammals Category:Evil Category:Antagonists